


1am

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Crushes, Crying, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Masturbation, Late at Night, Light BDSM, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secret Crush, Sex, Slapping, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On a seemingly regular night, Niki is relaxing in her apartment when an old friend unexpectedly shows up. Technoblade, however, wants to do much more than talk.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Dave | Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade | Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	1am

There was a knock at the door,  _ It's one in the morning, who is knocking at this hour? _ Niki thought. She hesitantly stood and went to the door. Checking through the window, she saw only the back of a person, but it was enough to distinguish who it was.  _ Techno? _

Niki opened the door, allowing cold air to blow in, causing her to shiver slightly. Techno just smiled at her. "Hey, uh, did you want to come inside?" She hesitantly asked, still surprised that it was Techno. He nodded and stepped inside.

"Come in, I was just heading to bed. What's up?" The taller man looked over her slowly. She was dressed in fuzzy purple pajama bottoms, with a large black t-shirt.

"Did you need something?" Niki asked, getting nervous. Techno was an old friend, and at one time she had a crush on him. Seeing him again made her happy, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

Techno remained silent, looking around the room. He sighed, then looked her over once more, but with a longer gaze.

_ Is he… checking me out? _

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Niki asked, feeling her face starting to get warm.

"What? You don't like the way I'm looking at you?" Techno asked, smiling a little at the effect his gaze had on her.

"Just tell me what you came here for, Techno."

"I wanted to check up on you."

Niki quickly looked down, "Wh-Why?" she quietly asked.

"Because I care about you."

"I don't think that-" Niki pulled her hair back behind her ear as she spoke, her voice slightly breaking.

"Well it's true." Techno said as he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She instinctively pulled away, and Techno read her reaction perfectly. She was clearly into him, and too embarrassed to admit it.

"What's wrong?"

She then looked back to the clock hanging on the wall. "It's one in the morning, maybe you should- I have class in the morning. You can go."

"Oh no." Techno grabbed her arm and leaned closer. "You're not going to let me leave are you?"

Niki's face was red hot now. "Why the hell are you still looking at me like that?"

"I think you know exactly why."

"Well you should stop, it's... creepy." She was lying, his intense stare was making her stomach flutter, like she was at the edge of a cliff. She knew what he was thinking about.

"Well, I actually heard there was some creep going around the dorms, knocking on random rooms and forcing himself in. I thought maybe I should check on you."

Niki gave a nervous laugh, "You're joking, right?"

"I'm being honest. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Now that you're safe, I think I should spend the night so I can keep my eyes on you." Techno took her hands in his, gently squeezing and rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"Techno-"

Techno pulled her closer. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Niki could have simply said "no," but she secretly wanted nothing more than exactly what was happening. If Techno wanted to have her, he would need to try harder. She thought of how to get him to push her over the edge.

"I just... can't, not now."

"Why not?" Techno asked softly.

Techno understood the game they were playing, he was the lion chasing the gazelle. Each of Niki's slight attempts to resist him made him push that much more. Niki tried to pull out from his hands, and he responded by moving to her waist.

"Techno, what are you doing?"

"Nothin-" Techno was running one hand down Niki's hip and to her leg.

"Not yet. I can't." Niki whimpered, pulling his hands off of her.

"Why not?" Techno asked her.

"Because I don't- I mean- I never… I never had-" Niki exhaled in an attempt to relax herself. Techno understood what she was trying to say.

"Are you… a virgin?" Techno asked, a little surprised. He crossed his arms, took a step back, and looked her over once more. She was a catch, and would always turn heads. It made her all the more desirable for Techno, and Niki knew that.

He took a step towards her, and looked down into her eyes, taking her hands again. She didn't resist this time.

"You're driving me crazy, I don't know what to do first."

"You can start by letting me go." Niki said softly and looked down, yet she still held his hands.

"I have a better idea: I'm going to make you want me as much as I want you."

Niki already wanted him, and each second that passed only intensified her feelings. She couldn't believe this was really happening, it made her so happy that she was almost crying.

"Techno, don't make me do this." Niki asked him, her voice breaking again.

"You don't have to do anything," Techno said with a commanding voice, backing her up against the wall. She looked up at him with vulnerable eyes, tears starting to build up. He moved his hands back to her hips. She held onto his hands, keeping them in place.

"I've got you right where I want you." Techno was now leaning against her, her back pressed against the wall. He put his mouth next to her ear and softly whispered.

"I'm going to show you exactly how much I've wanted you." Techno was in total control now, and Niki had no choice but to surrender to him. She moved her hands to his hips.

"You're mine now," Techno said in a deep voice.

"What are you gonna-?" Niki gasped, just as he slid his hand inside her thigh. Her heart was racing.

"You want me, don't you?" Techno asked her, looking deeply into her defenseless eyes.

"Yes-" Niki almost cried out, now unable to control her breathing. She might have made him push too hard.

"Say that you want me."

"Yes- I want you-" Niki was now quietly crying.

"Good, you're going to let me touch you, aren't you?"

Techno was not asking, and Niki understood that. This was exactly what she wanted and more. She let out a short "mhm" as she leaned against the wall, allowing Techno to overcome her.

"I'm going to make you feel like you've never felt before," Techno promised her, and slowly kissed her while holding her cheek with one hand. He pulled away slightly, and Niki leaned forward instinctively, wanting more. He looked into her eyes, and reminded her that his hand was between her legs with a sudden but gentle movement of his fingers. Niki whimpered, trying to hide the fact that she was softly crying. She wanted more, and used her eyes to beg Techno to continue. The look in her eyes sent Techno absolutely wild, but still he moved slowly, enjoying his prey.

Techno exhaled roughly, and his gentle touch became firm, and she tensed up. He was holding her in place; she was his prisoner now. Niki wrapped her arms around him, holding him closer to her as he continued. She rested her head on his chest, breathing harder now. It never felt this good when she did it alone, and she was still wearing pajamas. It made his fingers feel softer, and she couldn't help but clench her legs tightly around his hand.

"Oh god." Niki moaned quietly.

He slid his left hand out from between her legs, up under her loose shirt, past her belly, and gripped her breast. They kissed each other again, and he moved his left hand further up through the neck of her shirt to hold her neck, tugging up her shirt and allowing her bare chest to drop down into the hot air trapped between them. He kissed her once more, and with the right hand gripped her other breast, gently massaging it now. She gasped, sharply breathing in, as this hand was slightly colder than the other, causing a more intense sensation than before. Her breasts were firm now, filling his hand completely. Techno exhaled harshly, and tenderly pinched her.

Niki moaned again, a bit louder now, but still barely audible. She dug her fingers into his back, and started moving her hips closer to his, gently rubbing on him. There was a noticeably warm feeling between his legs, and there was something barely being contained by his denim jeans. It needed to be let free. He was still kissing her, when he grabbed her arm with his hand, still holding her neck firmly. He slid her hand down beneath her pajama bottoms, and she once again took a sharp breath in as he controlled her hand. Even though she was touching herself now, his hand on top of hers made her head spin.

"Do you feel that? It's what I'm going to do to you soon." Techno whispered, and gently nibbled on her ear. The anticipation was too much for her, and she shook and melted into her own hand. He was satisfied with this, and they passionately kissed. His hand still held her neck, leaving her chest exposed. He pulled up on her shirt, removing it and tossing it behind him. He held both of her breasts now, using a firmer grip as she kissed him back. With the same hand she was forced to use on herself, she tried to slip her hand down his pants.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled, unlocking their lips and grabbing her neck once more. Niki stumbled over her words, becoming flustered.

"You're not the one in control here, if you want it you have to ask." He smirked and reveled at Niki's pleading eyes.

"I want to touch you."

  
"What's the magic word?"

"Can I please touch you?"

With that, Techno released his grip on her throat, and led her hand to his belt buckle. "Take it off." She purposefully fumbled with the belt, allowing herself to steal a few  _ accidental _ touches. After a moment, she finally undid the belt and went for the button. He snatched her hand, growling "I said: take it off. Don't make me ask you again." She gave him a pitiful look, and pulled his belt out from around his waist. She again reached for the button, only for Techno to once again grab her hand.

"Slowly."

Nodding, she gently undid the button, and pulled down the zipper. With the first layer pulled back, the warm mass pushed out a little more, revealing more of its shape and size. She was getting excited again, and went to pull down the next layer. Techno slapped her, enough to cause her eyes to water up, but not enough to fully cry. "I don't like to repeat myself. Take. It. Off... slowly." She held her cheek, slightly warm and stinging from the slap. It made her feel weak, but next to a man so strong, she still felt safe. He knows what he wants, and will do what it takes to get it.

Niki got on her knees, and gently pulled down Techno's denim pants. Every motion was thrilling and frightening. She wanted so badly to have it in her hands, but was being forced to restrain herself. How was he doing this? How did he have so much self control? It excited her to think of how Techno was enjoying this, having so much power over her. She was his bitch, and he was her master. He stepped out of the jeans, and kicked them to the side, which jostled his underwear and turned Niki's face red. She was inches away from him, on her knees, and she started to feel her mouth water at the thought of what she was about to experience. Techno removed his shirt, and pulled it around the back of her head, keeping her face close to him. As she slowly pulled down his underwear,  _ it _ was pulled down between his legs, and sprung back out like a spring as the elastic band passed his thighs.

Her face turned bright red as  _ it _ slightly brushed against her cheek. The butterflies returned, and her breath deepened. It gently bobbed with each heartbeat, and for a moment their hearts were in harmony. She slowly brought up her hands, eager to feel it before fully committing. "Don't use your hands, you have a mouth and tongue, that's all you need." He spoke softly, yet his words made her heart stop for a second. She swallowed, held herself up on Techno's thighs, and stuck out her tongue. She felt around, touching every curve, and it bobbed out of reach a few times. It brushed her lips, nose, and cheeks as she moved around it. Preparing to take in every bit, he gently tugged her head forward with his shirt, and she quickly took it in. She choked slightly, but forced herself to keep it all in, and started gently licking.

"Good," Techno groaned, pulling Niki's head closer, allowing her nose to reach his stomach.

Niki went back and forth, using only her mouth to please her master. She would pull back, and he would pull her forward again. Her mouth felt hot, and the spit began to drip from it, landing on her breasts, making them glisten in the moonlight. Just as she was getting into rhythm, a hand pushed her head back, and held her by the chin. Techno lifted her up, their eyes meeting, and pressed their bare chests together for a passionate kiss.

"Here." He placed two fingers into her mouth, and Niki looked deeply in Techno's eyes as she sucked. He removed his fingers, and after a moment Niki felt them rubbing up her inner thigh. Before she could anticipate what would come next, they slid past her lips and went inside. She was already wet, using her spit was just a show of power. He slowly rocked her back and forth with just his hand, maintaining eye contact the whole time. She breathed heavily through her mouth, and rested her hands on his shoulders. She did not last so long this time, almost immediately collapsing into his large hands, releasing a loud whimper as she shook again.

The reactions Niki were giving could have been enough to make any man fail to contain himself. A pure body being controlled in such a way, Techno knew exactly what he was doing. He stopped, and despite removing his hand gently, Niki flinched at the motion. His fingers found their way back into Niki's open mouth, and she closed her lips around them. She would never have done something like this on her own, and yet here she was. She was being used like a toy, and loved every moment of it.

"Take off your pants."

Niki understood, and slowly pulled down her pajama bottoms, revealing a thin red thong underneath. She slightly wiggled her hips for added effect. Techno walked her back to the wall, and used his entire body to push her against it. She felt something wet and hot press on her stomach, slightly jumping and rubbing.

"You belong to me now."

He grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up, making her sit pinned to the wall, his hands gripping her ass. Niki looked down and saw it, gently stroking her. She pulled her underwear to the side, and he again stroked it for a moment before pressing into her. She immediately shook again, throwing back her head and closing her eyes, giving a loud moan.

_ Aaahhh~ _

The hot feeling was now moving towards her belly. It felt both like an eternity and a second. Wishing it could last forever and simultaneously forgetting the passage of time.

_ Aaahhh~ _

Niki couldn't imagine she'd ever feel so good again, but each movement of his hips proved it was possible.

_ Aaaahhhh~ _

She was practically yelling and shrieking with each thrust, and tried to muffle herself with her hands. He continued fucking her, progressively using more force and speeding up.

_ Mmmmm~ _

Niki couldn't think anymore, the hot pleasure below her belly becoming her only reality. She threw her arms around Techno's neck and leaned into him, and he gripped her ass harder, his breath becoming rougher. He gave up on using the wall, and stepped back, lifting her up and keeping himself fully inside Niki's pussy. She was now stuck to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he continued fucking her while her breasts rubbed against his. Techno was beginning to lose control of himself, and slowed to a stop.

"We're going to the bed."

He awkwardly walked to the bedroom, ensuring they stayed fully attached at the hips, and kicked the door open. He laid her down on the bed gently, forcing himself to pull out, causing Niki to flinch again.

"Put it back-" Niki started, before being roughly turned over to her stomach.

"Shut up and stick your ass out," Techno said. Niki looked back with one eye, and slowly raised her butt until only her chest and knees were touching the bed.

"Come."

She slowly crawled backwards until her knees were almost at the edge. Niki went to wiggle her hips a little, inviting him inside, before a loud slap was heard.

_ Ah~! _

Niki squeaked as his hand made contact with her ass.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear a sound from you."

Techno struck her ass hard again, and Niki fought back the tears welling in her eyes. She secretly wanted to be hit again, but was also scared to make it happen willingly. She hoped that in a few moments, she would be unable to hold in her moans. He suddenly grabbed the stinging cheek and rubbed it in, taking the other in his second hand and squeezing it. Using one finger, he teased at her, dragging it between her lips and to her asshole, before pulling away to aim himself properly. Niki bunched up the bedsheets by her face and bit down, anxiously waiting for whatever Techno was going to do to her.

_ Mmmphh~ _

That didn't take long. As quickly as he pressed into Niki, she moaned softly into the sheets. He brought his hand down hard, striking on the roundest part of her butt. Niki started to cry, but choked on her wails and looked back at Techno with pleading eyes. He smiled and gently rubbed in the slap, quickly countering the pain he caused with a deep pleasure. They went back and forth, Niki taking a few thrusts until she moaned again, and being swiftly punished. She didn't care anymore, she loved the pain and pleasure equally, wanting more and more. He moved slower now, regaining control and pausing to deliver beatings as needed.

When Niki was starting to flinch less, he increased the force applied, and her tears continued to flow. At one point, she bled for a moment and Techno wiped it away on his leg. He was only hitting one side, knowing the asymmetrical pain would make it feel more intense than if it was spread across both cheeks. Niki didn't know if she could take much more, starting to worry if she would ever be able to sit again.

Suddenly, Techno pulled out and turned her over, dragging her to the floor. She sat back against the bed, wondering what was coming next. Looking up, she saw him with his arms behind his back, and  _ it _ bouncing inches from her face. Knowing to keep her hands away, she leaned forward and took it in her mouth. At that moment, a hand took the back of her head, and she submitted for the final time. A hot, thick fluid quickly filled her mouth, and she instinctively swallowed it as it came. Techno told her she was doing good, and she started moving her tongue around to get it all. She closed her eyes, releasing the last few tears still sitting there, before being released and granting herself a deep breath.

Techno took her chin in his hand, "Now you belong to me, let's take a shower to clean you up." Niki batted away the remaining water in her eyes, and nodded her head. Techno would be taking care of her from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: A portion of this story was written by an AI, then edited and expanded. I started with the opening few sentences, and the AI took off into a the beginning of a sex scene which was too good to let die. Originally, this was going to be a Niki dom and Techno sub, but the AI flipped the characters later and I just went with it.


End file.
